Wayniiboi
'Wayniiboi '''is a Internet Web-Reality series on YouTube(MrDuanesohot), staring Duane Newson, from Ridley, PA. Follows up on Duane's personal life. The first season was published on Cast 'Duane Newson: '''is known for the star, who appears in every episode. He is main, character, who video tapes, and is mainly seen in his confessionals/Interviews. In the first season Duane came up with a plan to prank his mom, by pretending his grandma lost her car key. Having his grandma apart of the prank. It was a two part episode, when his mom was going crazy yelling at his grandma. Duane is responsible for the altercation he had with his little chihuahua, Chia. making her bark and grawl at the camera adding subtitles to imitate the things she was saying. '''Makai Johnson: '''First appearance, Season 2, episode 1 the paint ball episode quickly gaining camera time. He is known for the silly goof ball, funny, and high energy. He is most popular for trying to convince Duane into putting Brownie Bites on his Frozen Yogert. He kept saying "Brownie bites". In the last episode of the series, he is one of the 3 to star in the aftershow. He does the cinnamon challenge. There is a rumor that Makai will host the first season of All Star Games: Friend or Foe. *Season 2: Episodes Apearences **Episode 1 (Paint Ball) **Episode 2 (Brownie Bite Boy) **Episode 4 (Dorny Park) **Episode 7 (The Aftershow) '''Jawon Patterson: '''Duane's number 1, cousin. He is one who appeared in 2 episodes of Wayniiboi (Season 1), but was only showed in previews, due to cancellation. In season 2, Jawon first appeared in episode 3, where he was telling Duane about Nah'shon saying stuff about him. In episode 5, Jawon was involved in a altercation with his cousin Devon, calling him a "Cheese burger thing". and throwing wood chips at him. Jawon had is own episode on season 2, for his sleep over. having that being the third most popular episode on the season. *Season 1: Episode Appearances (Episode 6, Episode 7) *Season 2: Episode Appearances (Episode 3, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6) *Daycare For Real (Season 2) (Episode 1 and Episode 2) Seasons Season 1 Wayniiboi was first filmed in November 2011, a month after Excel was finished filming. After filming ended in March 2012 the season was published on youtube in April 6, 2012, but was canceled after 6 epiosdes because of "Total Lameness" according to Duane. The most popular epiosdes is epiosde 3 with his dog chia, and epiosdes 4 and 5 the pranking epiosdes. Season 2 Season 2 of Wayniiboi began filming in late May and ended in August of 2012, and filmed a special in September. The season was published on October 25, 2012, and ended in February. the most popular epiosde was epiosde 3 with Paige, aka Blondy tales. During the summer Dane also filmed the first season of Daycare For Real, which wasn't aired until Wayniiboi 2 was finished airing in 2013. Related shows Excel (2011): Produced by Cayote82 Productions, Filmed September-October 2011, Staring Duane newson and Nah'shon Newson his cousin. A phone talk show mainly about feed back from the Facebook beef, Duane had with Nah'shon's friend Shanita. The show never was published on Youtube like exspected to be, due to things with Duane, Nah'shon, and Shanita got more out of hand. after 2 years, in 2013 Duane published the 10 episode series on Dailymotion.com, where it won't be too popular. Duane is making a special for Excel, in 2013 for the last episode. Daycare For Real (2012-2014): Daycare For Real is a show filmed and produced by the producer of Excel, and Wayniiboi. Series began filming in July 2013, following up with 3 little girls, staying at a daycare while their parents work. The girls Truane(The Leader) is really out spookened, and exspect to win all the games and get her way. She manipulates her friends sometimes in order to win Uno games. Cianni(The Sweet One) is Truane's Best Friend, her and Truane are sassy and funny. She likes it to be piecful between her and Truane. And Amaiya (The Goofy One), is the youngest of the 3, she is playful and silly, sometimes it rubs off the wrong way on the other two. Season 1 has 5 episodes, and its a rumor that a season2 will will be filming in June of 2013.